


That Blessed Arrangement

by AwayLaughing



Series: All The Days That Have Passed [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dancing, Marriage, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Neji, a professional when it comes to being contrary, knows better than to tell a bride no on her wedding day. No matter how he feels about dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blessed Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Fluff Challenge. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Day 22 - A Wedding](http://awayandlaughing.tumblr.com/post/68217772129/30-day-otp-challenge-for-the-fluff-impaired)
> 
>  
> 
> And it's rated mostly for innuendo, it's actually probably G.

The sun was shining, birds were off in the distance singing and Neji was trying not to be miserable. More than that, he was trying to be happy. If not for himself than for his friends. It was not every day people got married, after all, especially not every day a ninja got married. Many people opted to forgo the process finding it cumbersome, time consuming and prone to leaving people with expensive funeral fees.

 

Of course, never let it be said Yamanaka Ino would let practical concerns interfere with her wedding day.

 

Or was it more to say the Yamanaka clan wouldn't let anyone interfere with their wedding day. It was rather unlike a Hyūga wedding in that regard. Hyūga weddings were borderline business arrangements, with some merriment thrown in for flavour. The Yamanaka clan seemed to be genuinely pleased, however, even if their clan head was marrying an Inuzuka.

 

No, not _a_ Inuzuka. Kiba.

 

Granted, over the years Neji and Kiba had managed to establish a truce, and to say Neji disliked Kiba would be an exaggeration. No, he did not dislike the Inuzuka. They would just never straight up like one another.

 

His wedding was nice, however. Neji had to give him and Ino that. Calmer and less ostentatious than some would expect given the couple, and Ino looked resplendent in her kimono. She'd abandoned the heavy, stiff uchikake after the ceremony and picture taking, and was now flitting about in her simpler, though not simple, blue kakeshita. Currently she was speaking with her mother in law, Kiba hovering at her shoulder looking for all the world like he wanted to burn his own formal wear and run for the hills.

 

“Stop taking joy in Kiba's pain,” a low voice said in his ear. Neji turned to cock an eyebrow at Shikamaru. Like everyone else, he was in formal wear, though unlike most he didn't seem to mind. Neji himself did not care for it, but hardly hated it as much as say Naruto. Naruto who had tried to take off his haori earlier only for Sakura, Kakashi and Shinzune to chide him about it in quick succession. Now he was sitting at his assigned seat, pouting and trying to eat his seat mate's food without her noticing.

 

“I have to find joy in something here,” he pointed out, “would you like a seat?”

 

Shikamaru took it, even as he spoke. “But what if your seat mate comes back?” he asked, poorly feigning concern. “I couldn't stand to put her out of sharing with one of Konoha's finest bachelors.”

 

“I'm sure she will persevere,” he said, “in fact, she's persevering as we speak.” He inclined his head toward the dance floor where a slim dark haired Inuzuka was dancing with a somewhat confused looking Nara. Shikamaru let out a chuckle.

 

“Poor Yuushiro,” he said, “she'd eat him up and spit him out.”

 

“You're familiar with Kimiko?” Neji asked. She'd been very polite to him, but chatty, and Neji's reaction to her attempts at small talk had been to keep his answers short but not so short she'd have any way to ask new questions. It had worked very well. The second the meal was over she'd stood, hands on her hips.

 

 _You're not going to dance if I ask, are you_?

 

A nod to confirm that no, he was not, and she'd been off, tossing her glossy curls over her shoulder as if to taunt him. Which was ridiculous. Neji was never made jealous by hair.

 

“Don't need to be,” Shikamaru said. “Yuushiro's the sort of guy who'd be overwhelmed by a gentle evening breeze. I'm surprised he's still upright, actually.”

 

Neji gave a lopsided smirk. “A Nara with a nervous disposition? Tell me it isn't so.”

 

“We generally keep him in the family archives, you know, nice and secret, but we need to let him out for special occasions,” Shikamaru said. Neji shook his head, and looked back to the dancing couple. Yuushiro did look a little overwhelmed, but he seemed to know the dance steps and the Inuzuka hadn't abandoned him yet for greener pastures.

 

“He looks nothing like you,” he said finally and Shikamaru made a sheepish sound. “You've heard that before?”

 

“Most people look at me and see my dad,” Shikamaru said, “my clan looks at me and sees my mom.” Neji blinked, turning to regard the Nara. Shikamaru looked back, a faint smile still on his lips. “Apparently it wasn't obvious until I was around fourteen.”

 

“How traumatizing for you,” Neji said, “to be told you look like your very feminine mother at such an...impressionable age.”

 

“Well no one ever called me girly,” Shikamaru said, “if that's what you're implying.”

 

“Oh not at all,” Neji said, “I'm very aware about how not girly you are.”

 

Shikamaru snorted, taking a sip from Neji's wine without asking. A moment later a shadow fell over them, scented with flowers. Ino was beaming down at them, Kiba looking much more relaxed now that she wasn't conspiring with his mother.

 

“Are you two enjoying yourselves?” she asked, sliding into a nearby seat. “Was dinner good?”

 

“Dinner was lovely,” Neji said, “even my company.”

 

To his surprise, it was Kiba who grinned. “Told you Kimiko was a safe bet,” he said to Ino. To Neji and, presumably, Shikamaru he said, “she's my first cousin. Impossible to offend or bring down, so I knew you wouldn't make her cry.”

 

Neji didn't bother rising to the bait, other than a mild glare. Ino smacked her husband on the arm, but was obviously trying not to laugh and Shikamaru didn't bother hiding it. “I don't think any Hyūga has ever made any Inuzuka cry,” he said. “Shouldn't your real worry have been about bloodshed?”

 

“That's what I said!” Ino said, leaning toward her friend. “He laughed and said Kimiko wasn't that sort of Inuzuka.” She grinned though, her false ire unable to tamper her good spirits. “Are you two going to dance?”

 

That actually made Neji balk, instinctively looking to where Kimiko was now fussing over a flustered looking Yuushiro. “My assigned date is busy,” Neji said.

 

“Oh she wasn't a date,” Ino said, “just someone to talk to, since I couldn't think of a good reason to put you at our table with Shikamaru. Without you know, telling everyone.”

 

“Yeah, and dancing wouldn't tip anyone off,” Shikamaru said, but didn't sound offended. Their relationship wasn't secret. They lived together in a one room house after all, but they also weren't well broadcast and few people knew the internal layout of their house.

 

“Oh come on,” Ino said, “no one here is going to say anything! They know better.”

 

“And you'd kill them. After the party,” Shikamaru said. He looked amused, mostly, but something like gratitude lurked in his eyes and Neji discreetly slid his hand over the Nara's warm knee, squeezing gently. “I think we're good,” he looked at Neji. “Aren't we?”

 

“Gods yes,” Neji said. He'd been pushed into dancing once with Hanabi and another time with Ino's much older and very gleeful aunt, and that was more than enough for him.

 

Ino pouted, however, batting her eyelashes. “And what if the bride wanted a dance, Hyūga-san?”

 

Shikamaru, mid sip of yet more of Neji's wine, audibly choked and Kiba made a squawking sound so loud half the reception turned to look at them. Neji just cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Well if she insisted I would have to acquiesce,” he said, ignoring the way Kiba wheezed _no you wouldn't_ , “but I don't think your husband would appreciate it.”

 

“Neither would my best friend,” she said, standing. “Well, my second tier best friend.”

 

“Second tier?” Shikamaru had cleared his throat. “I danced with you twice tonight!”

 

“And Chōji danced with me three times,” Ino said. Kiba groaned.

 

“I'm competing with Chōji for best guy in your life?” he asked, looking daunted. “That's really not fair.”

 

“You're telling me,” Shikamaru said, “I don't even try.”

 

“Don't say that like it's a good thing,” Ino said, but she was smiling. So widely her cheeks must be aching, and her eyes were shining. Stooping, she pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's cheek and whispered something. He kissed her back, also whispering something, and Neji was polite enough not to try and listen in. To his surprise, Ino then offered him a kiss. He didn't return it, but did squeeze her hand.

 

“It was a beautiful wedding Ino,” he said. “An excellent beginning.”

 

“Thank you Neji,” she said. “Come say bye before you guys leave – and don't do that for at least another two hours.”

 

“We wouldn't dream of it,” Neji promised, and she hurried off to go talk to Shino and his date who had just stepped off the dance floor.

 

“Well we will dream” Shikamaru muttered, “but we won't actually do it.”

 

Neji shook his head, grabbing his wine before Shikamaru could completely drain it. Shikamaru pouted a little, but Neji was immune to pouting no matter who it was.

 

“Not a big wedding fan?” Neji asked after taking a sip of his wine.

 

“No, are you?”

 

Neji took another sip. “Not in the slightest. I would rather be on a mission. A joint mission. With Kumo.”

 

Shikamaru laughed, resting his hand on his chin. “Well. I can think of something much more enjoyable than that, once our two hours are up.”

 

“Is it more dancing?” Neji asked, keeping his voice deadpan. Shikamaru chuckled, standing.

 

“Something like that,” he said. “Now I actually promised my _mom_ a dance,” he pulled a face. “Wish me luck.”

 

“I'm saving it for Yuushiro-san,” Neji said, “and I'm sure you're mother won't be unkind.” Shikamaru laughed as he walked away, causing a few people to look at them in surprise. Shikamaru wasn't known for his mirth, after all.

 

“Oh good, I thought I was going to have to compete. You owe me a dance, Neji,” a familiar voice said. Tenten was on the other side of the table, smiling widely. “And don't even think about wriggling out of it!”

 

“And ruin Ino's wedding with our usual way of settling an argument?” Neji stood, “I know better than that.”

 

“Then you've learned something since we were kids,” Tenten said, looping their arms. “Come on. You can dance with Shikamaru after!”

 

“We already discussed that,” Neji said and Tenten gave him a look of honest surprise so he added, “we decided we'd dance after the party.” Her surprised crumpled into laughter.

 

“You're bad,” she said, dragging him onto the dance floor. “I don't want details. I'd probably end up throwing up. I ate way too much cake.”

 

“And you'll never get any,” Neji said. “Not least because I would hate to waste that excellent baking.”

 

“It was good, wasn't it?” Tenten asked, putting on hand on his shoulder. “Do you think there will be any to take home? Gin-chan would like it.”

 

“I'm sure Ino will make sure there's enough,” he said, “or make you wrestle Chōji for it.” Tenten tried to look horrified, but just smiled.

 

“But seriously. You and Shikamaru should dance. Real dancing, in public. The sort that won't get you arrested.”

 

Neji shook his head. “Not our thing,” he said.

 

“Uh huh,” Tenten said, and somehow Neji didn't think that was the end of the conversation.

 

* * *

 

Despite the jokes, Neji and Shikamaru stayed at the reception far past the two hours. Far past most people, in fact, and they were still there when the only people left were the bride and groom themselves and less than ten other people. Sakura and Chōji were among them, as were Shino and Tsume.

 

And Neji was dancing with his boyfriend.

 

It was Tenten and Ino's faults, of course, but since most of the people left knew Shikamaru and Neji and about them, there hadn't been a good reason not to. Not in the face of Ino's pleading _please_ , at least.

 

“This wasn't what I had in mind,” Shikamaru told him, though it was muffled by the fact he'd buried his face in Neji's shoulder. “I think I'm too tired for what I have in mind.”

 

“You don't say,” Neji's had to lift his chin so he wouldn't be driving it into Shikamaru's neck. “You're practically falling asleep on me.”

 

“You're comfortable,” was the intelligent response. “And smell good. Gods I'm tired.”

 

“We're almost done,” Neji said, “Ino looks sated at least.”

 

“You make her sound like an avenging god.”

 

“You said it, not me,” Neji said, pressing a brief kiss to Shikamaru's hair as the music started to fade. “But she honestly looks happy.” Shikamaru raised his head, blinking sleepily. Ino waved at them as they parted, laughing when Shikamaru threw her a rude gesture.

 

“Go to bed grumpy!” she called. “I'm trying to get everyone to leave so _I_ can go to bed.”

 

“Too much information Ino,” Shikamaru said, but he was smiling. “But you heard her folks, clear out!”

 

The whole seven people other than themselves and Ino chuckled, Sakura falling into step with them after giving Ino one last hug. Outside, it was pitch black and the street was empty.

 

“So I take you two aren't joining Shino, Tenten, Chōji and myself?” she asked, smiling wryly.

 

“We'll take a rain check,” Shikamaru said. “Have fun.”

 

“We will,” Sakura said, “sleep tight!”

 

“We will,” Neji said, and they parted ways, Neji and Shikamaru toward the Nara lands and Sakura hitching up her kimono to catch up with the other three. They walked in companionable silence most of the way, Neji just enjoying the warm evening and Shikamaru presumably focusing on moving.

 

As they turned onto the street that lead to their house, Shikamaru finally spoke.

 

“Thanks, Neji,” he said. “I know you don't like to...broadcast everything but-”

 

Neji cut him off, pulling Shikamaru to him. “Don't,” he said. “I'm not ashamed of you at all, and really do not care what gossip mongers might say,” he pressed a kiss to Shikamaru's cheek, earning one for himself. “I really didn't want to dance, however.”

 

Shikamaru chuckled. “Me neither. But what the bride wants...” he shrugged. “It was nice.”

 

“Nice,” Neji repeated, “is not usually what you call my dancing.”

 

Shikamaru laughed, pulling away and suddenly a lot more awake. “Well, maybe you'll have to help me find the right adjective,” he said, and without warning started to sprint. Neji blinked in mild surprise at the complete one eighty in activity levels, before he grinned, jerking off his haori, and sprinting after him.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Now _this_ is fluffy. Alternate title is, That Blessed Awwangement ;)
> 
> And in this case no one changed their name (so much troublesome paperwork), but if they did Kiba would be taking Yamanaka, not Ino taking Inuzuka (clan heads can't exactly walk around not having the clan name, after all).


End file.
